Various forms of intranets have provided companies with intraoffice communications for some time. An intranet may be defined as a private application of the same internetworking technology, software and applications within a private network for use within an organization. It may be entirely disconnected from the public Internet or it may be linked to it and protected from unauthorized access by security systems. Such known networks are commonly called “intraoffice” networks because they only allow communications within an organization.
Other networks, often referred to as “extranets” or private internets allow communications and application sharing between designated, non-related organizations. Extranets are generally closed networks that allow communications between designated parties. Various types of “extranet” architectures are known. One type of extranet architecture is often referred to as a shared private network where the organizations that have access to the network are enumerated and often a third party is in charge of updating the list of enumerated users and managing passwords. One such type of shared private network between two organizations, for example, a shipping dock and receiving dock, may be linked to exchange information regarding orders. This is generally the oldest type of extranet. Such extranets have also been used for electronic data interchange (EDI) and involve coupling two organizations through a third party provider using typically XO.25 protocols and not necessarily using Internet Protocols (“IP”). This type of extra net architecture has certain disadvantages. For one, the connection is for a specific purpose and thus has very limited application. Second, only a limited number of an organization's business partners have reason to connect in this manner. Third, typically lower data communications and lack of IP capabilities limit the general usefulness of such configurations.
Another type of extranet architecture couples a plurality of nonrelated organizations together with appropriate routing and traffic management capabilities. The organizations may communicate with one another and share various applications. Some implementations are managed by one business partner. This obviously has the drawback that such a system is expensive to implement and particularly burdensome for one party to maintain. While cost-sharing arrangements may be created, one part must still consume the same organizational resources needed to maintain a network for others. While these types of extra nets provide good security, they lack the bandwidth to accommodate a large number of applications. Other types of extranets utilize the Internet which provides increased bandwidth but lacks the security of shared private networks. One such type of network which couples organizations through the Internet is referred to as a virtual private network. The variety of virtual private network extranet utilizes facilities of one or more Internet service providers combined with the user's own VPN software instead of setting up a dedicated private network. In order to maintain a level of security, communications over the Internet must be encrypted. A main difference between a virtual private network extranet and the Internet, in general, is that for a virtual private network extranet access is encrypted and limited to designated organizations and/or individuals rather than the world at large. Of course in selecting a particular extranet architecture, the benefits in cost savings must be weighed against security risks.
It is thus desirable to provide an extranet architecture coupled to a wide diversity of applications that may be shared by non-related organizations while eliminating the need for any one organization to maintain the available applications. It is also desirable to provide an extranet architecture that provides an appropriate degree of security and privacy. It is furthermore desirable to provide an extranet architecture that is flexible and can be easily modified and updated.